The Adventures Of Basil Grobnic and Percy Jackson
by PJ-FAN-DUDE
Summary: Basil was just an normal preteen until he finds out his best friend is a satyr ande he ends up in camp half-blood for the quest of his life.
1. My day gets even weirder

Chapter 1: My day gets even weirder

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except Basil Grobnic son of Poseidon and Sebastian Evergreen satyr.

Basil's POV:

In the middle of regular Pre-Algebra class when the teacher announces we were going outside to count the leaves in a palm tree then add the number a and divide it by 2. So basically it was something like: 30+a÷2. O sorry I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Basil Grobnic and I'm 12 years old. Sebastian came over to me to ask me how many leaves it had (he's not good at math) and suddenly the teacher (Mrs. Rivers) came over to tell us to be quite. I raised my hand to ask if I could go to the bathroom and she said yes. I went to the nearest bathroom which was in the gym and saw a janitor cleaning the stalls. When I got to the stall the janitor said "I've been waiting to do this since the semester started" and then he punched me in the back. I went on to grab a mop (don't be hating it was either that or a plunger and I really didn't want to use something that might have been in a few clogged toilets) and when I turned around to swing at the janitor it wasn't a janitor anymore, he was about 8 feet tall and he had the ugliest face. I hit his face with the mop and ran out of the bathroom( I think I knocked him out) and went to tell Mrs. Rivers and she went to check but when she came back she said:

"There is nothing in there Basil"

"But Mrs. Rivers I'm not lying!"

"Says the kid who set the auditorium on fire"

"In my defense nobody should of let me light the candles"

She sighted and we went back to the class room. On the way I told my best friend Sebastian and he looked a bit scared as if he'd seen what I fought and I think he was whispering to himself "This is bad. This is really really bad". After school my mom went to pick me up (I hadn't mentioned that she always did since I never met my father) and she looked scared as if she knew that that janitor had attacked me. After dinner she gave me a new watch and a ring with the omega Greek letter she said to press the letters in both ring and watch in life or death situation. After the gifts she handed me an envelope that contained 2 plane tickets for Long Island, New York. "Why are we going tomorrow to New York in the middle of a school year" I asked being a little curious. "Because I'm sending you to camp" she said with a sad tone on her voice. "Cant camp wait until summer" I asked a little disappointed. "Sorry honey. Its for your own safety. Now go to bed please we leave at 9 AM".

With that she left me with allot of questions on my mind like: Why did she give me these weird gifts? Why was I leaving to camp in the middle of a school year? And how was I going to tell Sebastian? And with that I drifted out into my dream land. Then a bang in my front door woke me up and it was Sebastian. I looked at the clock and it was only 4:00 AM. "He's coming Ms. Grobnic."

TAN TAN TAN! CLIFF HANGER.


	2. I'm introduced to Camp HalfBlood

**Chapter 2: I'm introduced to Camp Half-Blood**

**Authors note: HEY SRY GUYS THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT I PROMISE TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER**

**DISCLAIMER: I SAID I ONLY OWEND 2 CHARACTERS well I lied I own 3 :D I forgot to mention mom was mine to. Might even include more characters soon in chapter 3.**

"Who?" asked my mom. "The monster that attacked Basil?." "No Ms. Grobnic that's only that was only the beginning of things" said Sebastian. After that I noticed he wasn't wearing any pants and that he had goat legs. "Um.. Sebastian". "Yeah?". "You have goat legs". "That's because I'm a satyr". I guess he could tell my mind was in a blank cause after that he said: "I'll explain at camp but we have to go.. now". "But wait Sebastian what followed you?" asked my mom. "A manticore".

After that my mom hugged me tightly and gave me my school bag but instead of being filled with books, it was filled with a few jeans, my sleeping bag, some food and a bag full of cash witch was labeled for emergencies only. Right after my mom gave me a big hug roaring could be heard from the distance so I hopped in the side cart of Sebastian's motorcycle and left for camp. Sebastian explained to me some stuff about the camp. The camps name was Camp half-blood and he told me it was a special camp for people like me called demigods. He explained that demigods were the children of a god and a demigod. He also explained that the Greek gods were real and that mount Olympus was located in the empire state building. He told me about the monsters and that the entrance to the underworld was in LA (Los Angeles). He also told me that the camp was in Long Island, New York witch I already knew but since I lived in Orlando, Miami I never visited New York.

"We have just entered New York Basil!"he shouted so I could here him.

"Long Island?" I asked surprised because I was only an hour in the motorcycle(or so it seemed)

"Yeah camp is just a few more miles down the road. We should be there in about five minutes"

`Everything seemed fine until a manticore came out of nowhere and tackled the motorcycle and sent me and Sebastian flying towards the road. It appeared Sebastian was knocked out cause he kept moaning the same words over and over again saying: "pain pain pain" so I figured he was hurt. But before I could do anything the manticore pounced at me. Luckily I dodged and suddenly remembered what my mom had said about the watch and the ring. I touched the omega symbol on the watch (witch btw looks like this Ω) and suddenly my watch became a bronze 13'' round bronze shield. I was lucky to pick the shield first because the manticore pounced and when the shield sprang open the manticore smashed its teeth into the shield. After that I touched the omega symbol on the ring and it became a 15'' bronze sword that was well balanced. When the manticore got to his senses he attacked me with his claws but before he could hit me I dodged and stabbed his leg with my sword. He let a cry of pain come out of his bleeding foot and tried to bite me once more but I banged my shield into his head and he became unconscious. I took that as an advantage and sliced the tail of the manticore and stabbed his head.

After that the monster disintegrated instantly into a pile of ashes and left nothing but a tooth. I decided to keep it as a war price and then rushed to help my friend Sebastian who was lying unconscious on the floor. Instead of muttering "pain" he was muttering "nectar" I didn't really know what he meant but I grabbed his bag and took out a canteen full of yellowish liquid which I assumed that it was the nectar he was talking about. I held his head up so he would drink the nectar and after one sip he was up and running. He didn't really remember much and so I told him all about the fight as he drove to camp.

"Really? I don't believe you" he said as if I were a liar.

"O really then explain this" and I showed him the manticore tooth.

"Wow so you really did fight a manticore. When did you learn sword fighting skills?

" I used to LARP when I was younger" He looked at me like I was kidding but then he figured I wasn't and stopped grinning. "But that still doesn't explain the skill you had while fighting did you even know what you were doing?" he asked. You know, know that I thought about it he was right. It doesn't explain (using nerd language now) a level 29 monster in WoW(world of war craft) be defeated by a level 1 warrior.

"I don't know" I finally said. "It was by instinct I guess".

"Yeah must have been instinct" he said but he didn't sound so convinced. "Who knows maybe your godly parent is Ares. I mean battle instincts don't just happen"

"I don't think so Sebastian I'm not that aggressive I just have anger issues"

"Its called ADHD Basil. Most demigod children have that or dyslexia or both"

"Yeah don't think I'm dyslexic because I can read pretty well"

"Yeah well here we are" He said excitedly

"Were? All I see is a pine tree and the woods, and also that big Greek looking arch. How didn't I notice that in the first place". I asked myself out loud.

"We should probably go in now" said Sebastian as he throttled the motorcycle forward and the second I laid eyes on the camp I thought 'I never wanted to leave'

**Like the end of the chapter?**


	3. Not the best welcome in history

**Chap. 3: Not the best welcome in history**

**Disclaimer: I only own 2 characters for now which are Basil Grobnic and Sebastian Evergreen.**

A girl with long brown hair came walking with two more guys in what looked like Greek battle armor. I glanced at Sebastian and he had a worried look on his face."Well Evergreen who do we have here" said the girl."Clarisse can you please stop picking on the new kids"."Nope" she said with an evil grin on her face and grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me to camp.

My clothes were all muddy and I was getting mad. I kept my temper and decided not to go all crazy on her with my sword. She stopped in front of a brown building that didn't smell so good from the outside. She pulled me up to my feet and pushed me into one of the stalls and pushed my head into one of the toilets to give me a swirly.

"Let's give you a proper camp welcome" she said. Just before she plunged my face into the toilet I reached for my watch and it instantly became a 13'' celestial bronze shield (witch btw was what Sebastian told me it was made out of). I hit her in the face and ran out of the stalls."You're dead!" Screamed Clarisse while she charged at me with her electric spear. I blocked her strike but the electricity gave me a shock and sent me flying backwards and landed against a toilet. She charged at me again and this time I dodged as her spear broke the toilet in half and that's when I pressed the button on the ring and it transformed into a 15" celestial bronze and blocked a swing from the spear with the sword. She swung her spear again and it got stuck in the wall.

Just before she got her spear a voice from behind said "Clarisse, picking on the new kid I see". "Um no Chiron I was just teaching him how to fight" she said with a nervous tone in her voice."Well that's not what Sebastian told me. I guess you and your cabin will be on dish duty for the next two weeks. And for you young one, follow me". I followed Chiron to the building called the Big House when he introduced me to Rachel the oracle and the kid who was going to give me a tour. A kid named Percy Jackson.


	4. A tour of camp and some training

**Chap. 4: A tour of camp and some training**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson I only own 3 characters that are Basil Grobnic, Sebastian Evergreen and Rose Serling.**

"So did Clarisse give you a beat down?" asked Percy while we were in the strawberry fields."Not really. I think I beat her considering that I'm not even hurt" I said. "Yeah. SO have you ever fought before?" asked Percy while looking at me with a curious look on his face."No, not really. I mean besides LARP and the manticore…" "You fought a manticore on your way to camp?" he asked a little surprised. "Yeah and I got a tooth from him also. Want to see?" Just before I took it out of my bag someone in the distance yelled:

"Seaweed brain!" yelled a blond girl with stormy gray eyes.

"Yeah Wise girl?"

"It's your turn to water the plants!"

"I'm kind of in the middle of a tour here so can you..."

"Nope. Go water the plants I'll take it from here"

"Fine"

Percy left with a disappointed look on his face. "Hi, I'm Annabeth what's your name?" She asked. "Basil" I said. "Follow me" she said while she pulled my arm. She took me to the armory and said: "Let's get you some camp shirts, some armor and a weapon. What size are you?" she asked. "Medium and I already have a weapon" I said while I pressed the Omega symbol on my ring. It turned into a celestial bronze sword and Annabeth looked surprised.

"Amazing. I've never seen anything like it" she said and she sounded very surprised.

"Yeah well I got this watch that turns into a shield" I said trying to show off.

"Oh that? Percy has it" she said while she gave me my shirts and armor. "Come on put these on and let's go train. We got capture the flag tonight. It's the Apollo, Dionysus, Poseidon and Athena V.S. Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephateus and Zeus. And you better hope you get claimed soon because if you end up"

I put on my camp shirt as we headed toward the Arena where Annabeth called off the people that were training so that she could train me. Well here goes nothing. Annabeth taught me a few moves in the Arena and got me training with a few rotating practice dummies. After a few minutes of whacking and getting whacked by the practice dummies Annabeth decided that it was time that I practiced with an actual person. Her.

"Um I don't want to fight you, um is there anyone else?" I asked with a nervous tone.

"Scared of getting your butt kicked by a girl" she said with a mocking tone.

"You left out two facts"

"And what are those 'facts' you're talking about" she said with the same mocking tone.

"ONE: your Percy's girlfriend TWO: you're the daughter of Athena"

When I said that she was Percy's girlfriend she blushed. "No excuses" she said while she swung her blade but luckily I ducked and barrel rolled to the left. She cut my lip with the tip of her blade and I started bleeding. "You alright?" she said and I replied by swinging my sword over her head but she ducked and slashed my jeans and blood was starting to stain."Hey those were my favorite jeans!" I said. I swung my blade so hard that when she tried to parry her blade shattered into tiny pieces.

"Wow" I said with a poker face. "Do I win?" I asked in a very exited tone.

"Nope" she said while she kicked the sword out off my hand and grabbed it. She cut my jeans near my ankle and I fell to the floor."Again my favorite…" I was cut off by the beauty of a girl reading a book while sitting on a fallen log. Annabeth must of known who I was staring at cause she said: "That's Rose Serling, daughter of Aphrodite. Basil?" she hit me with the butt of her blade to bring me back to reality. "Sorry. How old is she?" "12. Why you liiiiiiiiikeeeee her?" "NO, Yes… maybe."Annabeth started laughing and wouldn't stop."I'm going to go to the mess hall. I'm starving" I applied nectar to my wounds and ate some ambrosia and left for the mess hall with Annabeth right behind me.

**What did you think of the chapter? Like Basil's crush? PLZ REVIEW**


	5. I get a date in the middle of the battle

**Chap. 5: I get a date in the middle of a battle.**

**Authors Notes: sorry for taking so to update I just ran out of experience. The original CHAP. Was that Basil gets claimed while in lunch But I changed it and here you go guys the longest chap. EVER! (FROM ME)**

**DISCAIMER: If I were Rick Riordan I would be writing Mark of Athena SO HOLD YOUR LAW SUITS.**

I went to the mess hall where I got a cheese burger with bacon and Annabeth got a salad. We sat with Percy while he was nom nom noming on some pepperoni pizza."What date is it?" I asked. "April 30 why?" said Percy. "Well it's that I can't wait for my birthday in 2 months. I'll be turning 13 on July 19." I said. So were will I sleeping tonight?". "Hermes cabin, the most crowded cabin in camp" Annabeth said while pointing at 2 twins pranking a couple of Demeter girls. I looked at Annabeth with a horrified face that screamed 'O Gods no!'. "Sorry Basil camp rules all the indefinite half-bloods must stay in the Hermes cabin until claimed by their godly parent" said Annabeth. "Yeah and if your 'lucky' u get to stay there until you go back home when your older if u decide to stay year round" said Percy with a sarcastic tone. "Okay fine" I said with a defeated tone.

When I finished my sandwich a couple of Aphrodite girls (including Rose Serling) giggled as they passed by the table and threw a note that landed in my plate. "Looks like someone's a cabin favorite" teased Percy. "Percy shut up! Go ahead and unfold it Basil" Annabeth said. I unfolded the note and it read:

_Meet me at the river on the left side of the CTF battle field._

_-Rose 3_

"Soooooooo what does it say?" asked Percy looking oddly curious. "Oh nothing just to meet her at the river of the left side of the CTF battle field" I looked at them as they stared in awe at me and I said: "What?" "Oh nothing just that you've only been in camp for an hour and already have a girl drooling all over you" said Percy obviously teasing me. "Hey Annabeth your in the opposing team right? So can you not send people to that spot?". "Yeah sure no problem". "Ok thanks guys" I said while leaving the table and walking outside to find the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin chasing the counselor of the Hephateus cabin.

"Leo Valdez come back here this instant!" screamed the girl.

"Never Pipes these headphones protect me from your charm speak!"

"You will pay for staining my favorite jacket with your oil!"

As Leo came close I stuck my foot out to trip him and knocked him to the ground when Piper caught up. She took the headphones away from him and started barking orders. "Eat dirt Leo!" as if on cue Leo grabbed a wad of dirt and ate it. "Hey kid thanks for the help names...". "Piper yeah I know I'm Basil by the way" I cut her off before she could finish." "Well Basil nice to meet you. I better go find Jason" and with that she left me and Leo while he was still eating dirt.

I slapped Leo across the face to get him back to this world. He started gagging and spitting dirt out of his mouth. "Hey why you tripped me I almost got away". "Well you did stain her jacket". "Yeah I'm…" again I cut him off: "Leo Valdez counselor of Hephateus cabin and 'supreme commander' of the ARGO II". "Wow kid you really know your stuff". "My names Basil". "Sure…" and with that he left and I started walking towards the Hermes cabin. I stood in front of a cabin with the weird doctor symbol on the top of the door frame. When I opened the door there were a bunch of beds and people all over the place. "You must be Basil" said one of the twin counselors. "Um yeah". "Great another indefinite for the Hermes cabin" complained the other one. "Well yeah anyways with ones my bed?". "Top bunk far end right side. Got it?". "Yeah". I walked towards my bed when I saw this kid reading a game informer magazine from game stop. I climbed to the top bunk and quickly fell asleep.

Connor and Travis shook me awake from my deep sleep and told me to put my armor on that it was time for CTF. I quickly strapped on my armor and headed outside towards the forest. There Chiron gave some instructions and blah blah blah. The team went ahead and hid the flag on top of a tree. I went further ahead and found 3 guys scouting the river. I quickly knocked one out with the butt of my sword, cut the other in the leg and stabbed the other in the arm. After they were lying on the floor I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned back to see who was talking but found no one. When I turned back to face the front I saw Rose grinning at me. "Boy aren't you fast" I said after almost dying from a heart attack. She smiled and started cracking up. "Yeah that's gymnastics for you, makes you all fast and flexible". I started cracking up and said "I can't even cart wheel" and with that she said "Cart wheel for me" and without even thinking about it I started cart wheeling and failing. "Ok you can stop now" she said trying not to laugh. "Why did I start cart wheeling?" "Because I told you to" "And?" "And I kind of used charm speak on you". I started thinking for a moment and then I said "That… is… Awesome!". She started to giggle and I couldn't help but blush. "I never got your name" she said. "Oh sorry I'm Basil Grobnic" and when I finished a couple of Apollo kids started shooting arrows at us and one of the arrows hit me in the left shoulder. "Gods that's got to hurt" said Rose. "Yeah no kidding" I quickly grabbed a knife from my pack and threw it to an Apollo and it hit him in the knee. "I know what he's thinking" I said. "What is he thinking then?" Rose answered back. "_I used to be a great archer, then I took a knife to the knee"_ **(you got to love skyrim) **she started laughing until an arrow ran past her forehead. After that I grabbed another knife and threw it at the remaining archer it hit him in the shoulder and he feel to the floor. I quickly grabbed some nectar and put it in my shoulder wound. "Gods that really hurt, I think it reached the bone" she grabbed the nectar and applied it to my wound. "Ouch please rub softer" I complained. "Ok but this wound is pretty bad think u need to get an Apollo camper to look at this" she said with concern. "Ok fine I'll go" When I tried to stand my shoulder started to hurt really badly. I started to walk until I tripped over a tree root and I fell on my shoulder. "Ok pain bad REALLY BAD". She took me to one of the Apollo kids and he said my shoulder was broken. He took me to the Big House where there were a bunch of injured campers. They set me in a free bed and I said "Feeling light headed" and passed out.


	6. A kind of romance kind of

**Chap. 6: A kind of Romance (kind of)**

**Authors note: Honestly naming chapters is hard so this might not be the best chapter name in history.**

**Disclaimer: … 3 things I'm not Rick and I don't own PJO OR HOH**

I woke up with a blue cast on my left shoulder that went all the way to my fingers. Hmm weird thing too because how did camp know my favorite color was blue. I noticed a note next to me. I picked it up and it read:

_Come to cabin 3 when the doctor says you can, your stuff has been already moved from the Hermes cabin so no need to stop by there again._

_-Percy_

I wondered why Percy wanted me to go to cabin 3 and why my stuff was moved. I noticed that my cast had a sea green trident on the side but I didn't really pay much attention to it. I asked the Doc if I could go and he said yes. I grabbed my ring and went outside. "How long was I out?" I asked myself. "About a week" said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Rose walking behind me. "Where you waiting for me to say something to myself so you could answer?" I asked. "Yeah kind of" she admitted. "Is that a little blush I see back there?" I said teasing her. "NO… maybe… don't make me charm speak you!" she threatening me. I started to crack up until my shoulder started hurting. "You said I was out a week?" "Yep Doc said you lost a lot of blood while you were defending me" after she said that she really blushed but I decided to ignore it cause I was sure I blushed too. "Hey, it's what I do" I said. "Well at least you won't be in the Hermes cabin". "Oh that's right about that why not". "Well you kind of got claimed while you were passed out Poseidon claimed you". "How you know it was Poseidon?" I asked a very stupid question. "Cast used to be white and the sea green trident is pretty obvious" she said. "Well blue is my favorite color". "Good at least we have something in common" she said relived.

We walked towards the Poseidon cabin and I heard a voice in my head say:

"_She's totally into you"_

"_Aphrodite?"_

"_Yep"_

"_How in Hades did you get in my head?"_

"_You called?" said Hades_

"_NO" Aphrodite and I screamed into our minds._

"_So Aphrodite how did you know about Rose being into me?"_

"_Boy are you stupid or do you just act like it? Anyway she did pray for you to wake up, she blushes when your around and oh that's right I CAN TELL WHEN SOMEONE'S IN LOVE"_

"_Right now can you leave my head?"_

"_Fine"_

"Basil?" asked Rose. "Huh what" I said. "Ugh didn't you listen". "Not really I kind of got distracted by your mom barging into my mind" I said trying to be defensive. "What she say?" asked Rose. "Um nothing" I said trying so hard not to blush. "Basil tell me what she said" she said with a sweet voice. "She said that you were into me then I got all confused of why she was in my mind and she left *inhales* Dam charm speak!" "Yeah that's mom's gift for you".

We were standing in front of the Poseidon cabin and when I opened the door I saw Percy and Annabeth kissing passionately on the bed. I looked at Rose and she looked at me and we both had our best poker face on. Apparently they were so into their kiss that they didn't notice we were here. I cleared my throat and they looked at use with faces redder than blood. "This isn't what it looks like" Percy said. "Looks like you two were having a passionate kiss" Rose said. I noticed some clothes on the floor and then pointed them to Rose. "Oh" she said. "Anyways… I came to take a nap but you can continue ill just sleep next to the forest no problem" I said. "Nah forget it moments gone anyways" Annabeth said. "Just give us a few minutes and we'll be out" Percy said.

We waited outside until both Percy and Annabeth went out. We entered and Rose sat on the bed. "You sure you want to sit there?" I asked. "Yeah why?" Then she gave me a poker face and slowly got up and sat on the other bed. "Oh right" she said. "Anyways I guess that's my bed" I said pointing were she was sitting. "Were you really going to nap?" she asked. "Nah after a week of sleeping I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while" she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh to. I searched my bag to find a few of my favorite books from The 39 Clues. "Ok that's freaky I like those books too". "Maybe Aphrodite was right" I whispered to myself. "What you say?" Rose asked. "Oh nothing just thinking out loud, want a book?". "Sure pass me that one". I passed the medusa plot to her and started to read mine. "Wait aren't you dyslexic?" I asked Rose. "Nah just ADHD I'm guessing from all the books you have your not dyslexic either". "I love reading, especially anything with action" I told her. "I like to read romance novels, guessing that's one of mom's things too".

When I was already on chapter twelve I asked her witch chapter she was on: "twenty five why?" I looked at her with disbelief and answered: "I'm on chapter twelve; well that's enough reading for today". "I know right, I feel like I've been reading all day long". I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face. Before I got out I overheard Percy chatting with Rose: "So you like Basil?" asked Percy. "Well yeah a little but I don't think he likes me back" after she said that I wanted to jump out of the bathroom and said I did but I kept cool. "Are you kidding when Annabeth was training Basil, Annabeth cut Basil in his jeans he never finished the 'again my favorite' because he saw you while you were reading a book" Percy said.

After that I came out of the bathroom and said hi to Percy pretending I had no idea he was there. "Hey does anyone know if this cast is water proof?" I asked because I wanted to go swimming so bad! "Basil even if it were you can't swim with a broken shoulder" Rose said letting my hopes down. "How long do I have to wear this again?" "About 6 weeks so you're basically on a free schedule" said Percy.

After that I heard a knock on the door and Percy went over to see who it was. A teen with a babyish face came in with his arm around some girl. "Hey Percy I heard I have a great, great, great… o forget it I heard I have a new cousin" he said. "Yeah Frank he's right over there with his um… what are you two exactly?" Percy asked. I looked at Rose and she looked at me and when we spoke it was if she were reading my mind. "Friends but check back in a few weeks then we'll see" we both said at the same time. The girl that Frank had his arm around came over to me and asked: "What happened to you?" "I used to be a great swords man, then I took an arrow to the shoulder" I said **(gotta love Skyrim). **"Skyrim much Basil?" asked Percy. "Yeah like I always say you got to love Skyrim".

We all started laughing and then the girl said: "I'm Hazel by the way daughter of Pluto, I mean Hades. Guess you could say that I'm your cousin to". "Hey wait cant I eat some ambrosia to heal my bone?" I asked because I really wanted to go swimming. "No. The amount of ambrosia needed to cure that fracture is to much and could disintegrate you instantly" Rose said quickly. "How in the Underworld do you know more about my wound then I do?" "Well I was the first to question the ambrosia part and you would think I would let an Apollo kid put a cast on you? Please you needed delicate hands" was she complimenting herself? "So your answer is that you care about me and you have delicate hands?" I asked. "Well not really" she said. "Um I think we are the witnesses of that" Percy said. "Oh shut up, anyway I must be going now so bye". Before she left she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed out. I was latterly in Dumbs Ville when she kissed my cheek because I drifted off to Basil Land and had a stupid love struck look on my face. Good thing Percy snapped me out of it my smacking me on the back of my head. "A little rougher next time Percy, don't think you made my brain jiggle". Hazel and Frank started cracking up and so did Percy. I on the other hand was in pain in various places.

Frank told me that he had the power to shape shift. I honestly didn't believe him at first so he decided to turn into a giant eagle. "Oh My Gods" I said as he turned back to a human. "Well I should probably head back to camp Jupiter. See you guys tomorrow" said Frank as he and Hazel left. "Camp Jupiter?" I asked. "Yeah is this roman camp on San Francisco" Percy said. "Wait isn't that 100,000 miles away?"**(don't really know how much just making up words)** "Yeah but you see we built this magic portal that when you step through it takes you there" he explained. "Well ill show it to you in the morning now get some more rest. The more you sleep the faster you'll get out of that cast" He said as I quickly got back on my bed and fell asleep.

**Like the story? Plz review and sorry for some spelling errors you know words auto correct.**


	7. Camp Jupiter

**Chap. 7: Camp Jupiter**

**Authors note: I'm running out of ideas so please review. Warning might be some mild language in this Chap so I bleeped it.**

**Disclaimer: If u want a disclaimer go check chapter 1 cause I'm tired of writing them.**

I woke up with a book in my face and that was weird because I don't really remember reading after everyone left. I saw Percy sleeping like a rock and snoring like a pig (I wonder how I slept last night). I couldn't take the snoring anymore so I grabbed the book and threw it at him. "Hey that what was that for!" he screamed. "Two reasons: one u snore like a pig. Two: I'M HUNGRY!" I said. "Ten more minutes" I threw another book at him. "Ok ok I'm getting up" he said whining. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair witch if Rose saw me like this she'd immediately give me a makeover. I put on my Camp shirt and now stained with blood and ripped jeans.

Percy took a shower and then said that it was time to go to the mess hall. I put on my ring and headed outside with Percy by my side. When we got there I got the best breakfast any meat lover would love, bacon. We sat in the Poseidon table and I munched on my bacon like there was no tomorrow. "Dude slow down your eating like a pig eating um… pig" Percy said. "Well I'm sorry for loving bacon so much. Plus this bacon is straight and burned, just the way I love em" I said defensively. "If I were Rose how would you be eating?" Percy gave me a question that I knew if I dodged it he would laugh. "Sit straight, use a fork and not make the nom nom nom sound" I said with a not very happy face. "Exactly. You think I eat like that in front of Annabeth?" He asked. "I know you ate something in front of her like that" I countered. "Smart a**" "Couldn't resist, by the way next time remember you have a brother now" I said happily as I won the argument.

I got a quick glimpse at the Aphrodite table and saw Rose eating an egg and cheese sandwich. She saw me staring at her and blushed and mouthed 'hi'. I mouthed hi back and continued eating."You like her allot don't you Basil" said Percy grinning at me. "Oh shut up" I said as I took a piece of paper and wrote a note to Rose that said:

_Meet me at the same spot when I took an arrow at noon._

_-Basil_

Yeah I know it was a short note but hey nothing that needed to be said. I folded the note into a paper airplane, wrote Rose at the side and threw it at the Aphrodite table. Piper caught it glanced at me and gave it to her. "Hey Percy can you teach me something?" I asked. "Sure Basil what is it?" "How to control water". "Sure but is there a specific reason?" "Yes". "Can you tell me?" "Nope". "Ok fine let's go". Percy took me to the Big House and asked Chiron if he could take me to see Camp Jupiter. He said yes and took us to a room were a Portal glowing purple was at the end of the room. Percy told me to step in and I did as he said.

The moment I stepped outside the portal I felt nauseous and almost threw up in some lady's purple cape. "Dang boy you look green" Percy said as he was looking completely fine. "Percy did you tell him to hold his breath so that he doesn't get nauseous?" the lady said. "Gosh I knew I forgot something" Percy said while face palming. "Bucket!" I screamed as I rushed toward the trash can and vomited. "Hi I'm Reyna co-praetor of Camp Jupiter what's your name?" she asked. "Reyna as in Spanish for queen?" I asked. "How did you know?" she asked. "I'm Hispanic. O by the way I'm Basil". "I'm Jason praetor of Camp Jupiter" a blonde hair dude said. "Oh your Piper's Boy… Friend? What are you?" "Basil not in front of Reyna" Percy said. "Nah it's ok I'm cool with it and yes Basil he is Pipers boyfriend" she said. Percy showed me around Camp and New Rome which was like a tiny replica of the actual thing. We went to the Little Tiber where Percy started teaching me. By the time it was eleven we headed back to Camp Half-Blood. This time I held my breath and as I came out of the portal I ran out of the room towards the forest at the spot where I took the arrow.

I saw Rose there early and I said: "Why are you early its eleven thirty?" I said. "Basil that pacific time here its one thirty" she said and sounded furious. "Oh right well I know how to make it up to you". "If its kissing me I'm mad and it might not be a good idea" good thing she said that now instead of a slap. "Ok time for plan b" I said I made a water horse (I don't mean a hippocampus I mean a horse made out of water just to be clear) come to shore and it licked Rose in the cheek. "How did you know I love horses?" "Oh well um… Aphrodite told me". "Ugh that woman can't stop talking can she" Rose complained. "So did I make it up to you?". She laughed at that and gave me a hug. "Yes" she said. "Enough for a kiss?" "Nope, but try again tonight at seven at the beach" and with that she planted a kiss on my cheek and headed back to camp.

I just realized I'm going to have to wait until dinner so that I'll be hungry for a few hours. I went to my room to take a nap to kill some time. Percy came with Annabeth while they were kissing and they got on bed. Annabeth started moaning as Percy kissed her neck. I had two options: one let them continue and two stop them before I'm scared for life. I decided to go with two. "You need to remember that you have another one living here" I said as they broke their kiss and looked at me with their faces as red as a tomato. "Um we thought u were with Rose" Annabeth said. "I was suppose to meet her two hours ago but I got caught up in Pacific Time when I visited Camp Jupiter" "Yeah being late for a date will cost you… wait a minute is that why you wanted to learn how to control water?" "Maybe… what do you care" "Well you are my brother so I care a little" "Well I'm trying to nap here because someone made me lose lunch".

And with that I turned off the lights and tried to fall asleep. I began to hear moaning again and said: "I'm still here" and then the moaning stopped. I tried to fall asleep but the fact of the beach I mean she knows I can't get my cast wet. Well Percy did show me how to never get wet in water unless I want to but I still can't swim because of my shoulder. With that I was left wondering and fell asleep.


End file.
